


Kon’nihiwa, Itoshi Hito (hello, my love)

by c0zyn00k



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0zyn00k/pseuds/c0zyn00k
Summary: Hello everyone… so I finished watching Banana Fish a few days ago and to say that my heart is broken would be an understatement. So, after much contemplation, I’ve decided to write an au where Ash and Eiji are together and happy with no heartbreak…This fic will be short and sweet…mostly fluff with little angst.Hope you guys enjoy.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 18





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone… so I finished watching Banana Fish a few days ago and to say that my heart is broken would be an understatement. So, after much contemplation, I’ve decided to write an au where Ash and Eiji are together and happy with no heartbreak…  
> This fic will be short and sweet…mostly fluff with little angst.  
> Hope you guys enjoy.

fic main points:  
-Ash learns how to say (hello, my love) in japaneses.  
-Eiji spoke a little to his parents/sister about Ash and confessed to loving him.  
-Eiji’s parents/sister are suportive of him coming out as gay.  
-Ash travels to japan after physically healing and tracking down Eiji’s address.


	2. Chapter 1 – I Miss Him (Watashi wa kare ga koishīdesu)

Eiji pov:

“onii-san, breakfast is ready.” My little sister calls for me from downstairs. I sigh heavily, staring at the ceiling. Its been 6 months since I last saw or heard from Ash. Ever since everything came to an end, and I’ve been suffering from this massive void in my chest…I knew that when we separated that we won’t see each other again, that Ash had to let me go since he was still connected to is past life – but it didn’t hurt any less… I missed him – I miss him still and it hurts me, it hurts me to no end know that I’ll never see him again.   
I sigh again and force myself off my bed…this sadness is going to stay with me for a very long time…   
Probably for my whole life.

“onii-san, here you are.” My sister chirps, running toward me and hooking her arm into mine.   
“good morning Emiko… did you sleep well?” I ask, ruffling her hair. She smiles big at me as she nods…I cant help but smile back, remembering when she was born and how her face seemed to always smile with delight – hence our parents naming her Emiko, meaning smiling child.

“yes I did – but you didn’t.” she says sadly, her fingers lightly brushing the dark circle around my eyes.   
I give her a sad smile and pull her to the kitchen to find mom and dad sitting and waiting for us.   
“Eiji, come here darling.” Mom says, patting my back and then filling my plate with food. Dad gives me a small smile as he drinks his coffee.

“so, what are your plans for today?” mom asks, handing me a glass of orange juice. I take it from her, take a gulp, and then put it on the table.

“I was thinking about just having an off day…maybe go to the park or something.” I shrug, stuffing my face. She lets out a sigh and grabs my hand.

“Honey, don’t you think that you’ve been sad enough? I mean – “ I don’t give her a chance to finish.   
“Don’t.” I grit out, stabbing at my food.   
“leave him be.” Dad tells her,   
“but – “ she begins but I leave no room for it. I abruptly stand up, grab my phone and jacket and head for the door.   
“I’m going out.”   
“Eiji…” mom begins again but I hurry outside, hearing her telling my dad “I’m so sad for him.”

“I know…we all are.” He replies…I’ve had enough…

I slam the door behind me and head straight to the park. The day was cloudy and gloomy, exactly like my mood.

I know my mom means well, and that she’s worried about me – but I can’t help how I feel.

The park is relatively empty, and I like it that way – I was in a foul mood and didn’t want to be surrounded by many people…

I stand before the little gate overlooking the riverbank and sigh… I close my eyes, and take a deep breath of the cold crisp air… I always loved the wintry cold weather, but now that a gloomy cloud seemed to have a constant residence in my life, I feel gloomier the more days passed.

I just miss him so much – his beautiful face, his charming smile, his intoxicating voice, his smile, and everything about him…but what I miss more is our conversations – how we would stay awake for hours on end, just talking about anything and everything.

But his past, and the monsters that entrapped him prevented him from escaping…

Prevented us from being.

Granted before I left, and with everything that has been going on with Ash, Dino, and every other monster that had Ash in their grip – we didn’t get a chance to speak about it, we didn’t get an opportunity to hash out our feelings.

But despite all of that, despite everything, I knew – 

I knew that we had something – 

That there was something between us – something unspoken of but felt.   
And they took it away from us – they took the chance away fro us.   
I felt my eyes fill with tears as my memories flashed before me.   
It hurts – it hurts so much it takes my breath away.

As I stood there, thinking about Ash, remembering him, I started to feel something –   
The cold air started to warm up, the cloudy sky began to clear up, and I started to feel a tingle in my body.   
A tingle I always felt whenever Ash was around.

Without a second thought, I turned my head to the right, my eyes scanning my surroundings.   
Despite knowing that its my wishful thinking – I still look around…

I still hope.

And fuck me if I didn’t see him.

There – standing several feet away from me – 

Is Ash… 

So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Like it? Hate it? Leave me your opinions in the comments.


End file.
